


Ready And Waiting

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg ends up working late so Nick plays with some of their toys alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready And Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ready And Waiting  
> Pairing: Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Greg ends up working late so Nick plays with some of their toys alone.  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal. The prompt was toys.  
> Disclaimer: CSI is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Nick gets to finish work before Greg because his partner is needed to double check something. Nick heads home and takes a shower. Afterwards he kneels on the bed and stretches his ass enough to take a butt plug. Nick slides the plug in and wipes the lube on a towel. He strokes his cock a few times but there’s still no sign of Greg. His phone beeps, not good news, some weird readings from today's double murder evidence.

He knows Greg is one of the best lab techs they’ve ever had and he wouldn't be pulled back from field work unless it was important. Still here he is all set to go with no Greg to fuck him. Nick resigns himself to the fact that it will be a dildo instead of his boyfriend tonight. He takes out the plug and chooses a dildo from their toy box. He settles on the bed and recalls a very nice night with Greg two weeks ago.

Greg had cooked dinner, turned on nice music, blindfolded Nick and fed him. Nick had focused on the smells and flavors of the food, licking Greg's fingers clean after each piece of food. After an interesting dessert in which Greg had smeared ice-cream across Nick's mouth and licked it off again Nick had been led to the bedroom. Greg hadn't offered to take the blindfold off so Nick said nothing. It turned out to be quite interesting, speculating as to exactly where Greg was and what body part he'd touch next. Nick had been so turned-on from Greg taking about twenty minutes to undress him between kisses and touches.

Nick jerks his cock and pushes the dildo in firmly as his brain flashes to the memory of what happened next. Greg had bent him over the edge of the bed and drizzled lube along the crack of his ass. After that it was fingers and Greg's cock. Nothing about the rest of the sex was slow as Greg had pounded into him forcefully. Each thrust of Greg's hips had pushed Nick forward till he'd just given in and dropped his weight to his forearms. He'd felt Greg's hands grip his hips, the brush of his lover's lips on his back. After Greg had come he'd dropped to his knees, told Nick to turn around and sucked him to completion.

Nick's movements are erratic now and it might hurt a little after but he doesn't care. He's so close, almost there. He strokes his cock, not exactly in time with the thrusts of the dildo but enough to make him come. When he opens his eyes Greg is standing in the doorway smiling.

"Looks like I missed a good show."

"Not my fault you were late."

Greg crosses the room and kisses Nick. "My turn now. I'm all for audience participation. Any requests?"

"Do I get to direct?"

"Of course, Nick."

"Take three items from the toy box and we'll go from there."

Greg grins widely.


End file.
